


First Valentine Together

by morningcolor



Series: All After That Summer -  Oneshots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1907, Alchemy, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Meet at their 20s, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oneshot, Paris - Freeform, albus is depressed, almost onesided, gellert is narcissistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningcolor/pseuds/morningcolor
Summary: After the tragic accident Gellert and Albus separate ways.The last time both of them saw each other was the night his sister's murdered.After eight year, in Magical Paris, their paths cross in the most peaceful way.





	First Valentine Together

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, apologizes in advance.  
> 

PARIS, PARISIAN CAFÉ - 1907, Feb th14

The outdoor side of any café shop often has a few sets to enjoy the a lovely yet ordinary view of Paris in the morning. It was a habbit adopted from muggle. in Albus's opinion, the wizards all could learn from people who lake the very thing that identified them.

Albus Dumbledore young man, a teacher at Hogwart, by now for four years. he is finally in Paris, in one of his youth dreams cities. wiser, and less agnorate then he would ever step here.

Between Albus's palms cup of hot coffee warmed his cold, slender fingers. 

Albus did noticed the serveal changes of this part of magical ctiy of Paris from the day before, like someone print the shops with red color.

his notice didn't miss the lovers-the young ones were in each corner, and the shops around him-in the magical side of Paris- filled with red magical gifts, chocolate sweats end with last hour of Valentine, simply could took any lover's heart.

Albus looked to all of this a bit longer than necessary. his insides twisted as he noticed the expression has been drawn on his face. But then, simple lonely thought spread warm through him, he had the coffee between his fingers, hot, warm and sweet as much he liked it to be. So he thought, that, may be it doesn't really matter, in this cold weather he had at least, a friend.

Friends were the ones who go to journey- in suffering- with you.

The trip to Paris wasn't a bad idea after all. his old friend neculas flamel welcomed him to stay, assurung him he was waiting, for him to since his gratution from Hogwarts in order to join him. Albus forget how Alchemy used to filled him with joy.

until his eyes spotted a blonde curls, perfect smile lit in mischief to man who looked boyish but graceful.

across the street, grey and black eyes meet his. his own lips parted slightly at the sight.

Gellert walked on the street with confidence. the sight force Albus to think, to remember bitterly, that people could walk in their own shoses without fear from what this shoes may lead them to.

His breath trapped in his chest at the sight his eyes shines out from that distance with lively, merry light. he couldn't stop spotting the changes even from a the distant. his blonde curls longer, he remembered the times when he used to move his fingers suprised, everytime, by the softness of his curls. he wear a cremel-colored coat-almost strange for his teast in clothing, but things change. his hands were hidden in his coat pockets. he wear neel length black heel.

He was barely the boy at Godric's hallow.

Albus reach for his wand and grap it tightily. he bit his lip. he had to do the right thing for at least for once.  
what this Dark Lord had to do here? was Gellert a dark lord by now? some people would say yes. the matter wasn't Albus's to decide on..

The people around him seemed to him nothing, but dengrously vulnerable, weak the way muggles crowds felt to him as child, when he learned his finshed his first year at Hogwarts. he must defend the people around him(they were wizards too, most of them). if that needed to be done..., may be worse, may be he is in Gellert's spot. srrounded by Grindelwald's alinnace.

The thought of leaving crossed his mind. he chewed on the thought. running. was he a runner?. his thumb traced up the cup, nervous still with the warmth of the cup. there was this small voice, it came out rational, with it came the same old feeling of certain savity, the stubborness of making sure things stayed the same. because same was, always save.

Albus wasn't affected by the sight of him, this was not the first time he sees Gellert since that summer, he saw him in the mirror of Erised several times before, since his first years teaching at Hogwarts, regardless of his mischief smile, his features changing along with the updates of the newspapers that cried with his crimes.

However, Albus did't feel anything except slight shock, their paths crossed in the most peaceful way.

He glance at his wind and let it rest on his on his lap. the last decision made the end on his arm shaking. a move he may regret. fingers go back, to hug the warm cup again. he wasn't afaid of Grindelwald, at least not for the the reasons must people fear him for. no matter how many time he try to root out the belief of himself, he was still, the strongest wizard.

His stare lost down in the coffee cup and the area around it. Ready to let Gellert pass him by. without stopping it. ready to be agnored. he won't fight against it. 

No matter how he wished, in the past years otherwise. now, he is nobody. Just a teacher in magical school. he means nothing useful for this revolutionary leader.

The sound of heels come louder. quite, and steady in it's rythem almost like this person owns the time and the world. As the rain.  
As strange perfume filled the air around him, eyes opening but never rose to met the owner. Albus couldn't deny how lightheaded the smell made him for second.

Gellert placed the top of fingers gently on different spots from the wooden frame table on the opposite side of Albus. bending to the setting young man. until Albus could grasp a gleams of the deathly hallows nacklace hanging on his chest.

"May i have a set, professor?". Gellert said in calm voice come as a soft, loud wisper. Albus didn't look exactly at him but he could be certain of faint lazy smirk on the other's face.

"If you want to" he mumered not looking at him. stare still locked down at the coffee. his fingers busy moving the spone in the coffee mug. drawing circles punching each one to the edges of the mug.

Gellert let himself set comfortably on the chair, leaning behind on broad. gazing at Albus with smile. Albus rose his face, their eyes met and locked in each other's own long stare.

If he was a runner, that was because Gellert had turn him into one.

the same handsome face, Albus felt his heart cluxhing, even tighten as to the familiarity of this eyes and the way they stare.  
The small winkles at the sides of his eyes, the sharp jaw. He didn't look like a murder, he looked like Angel. Which made Albus's heart sink. at simple one thought, Gellert looked happy.

After all. he looked at the top of the world.

Albus looked troubled, his bottom lip trembled.

Gellert set coldly,as they have no history together. like he paid nothing exchanging for life he would have never chose.  
Gellert's lips was upward. drinking in Albus's form.

when the wetiress come asking Gellert, he smiled at her, politely pointed to her until she walked away. Albus's blue eyes traced the scene. 

Gellert smiled softly. "Hello Albus"

his smile had a hint of pity. It didn't set well with Albus as it flame some emotion under the numbness he felt with their encounter. not a pleasant one.

"Hello Gellert" he replied in dry voice, his chest tighten. 

"nobody call me like that any more, you know" now this pity smile turn into smirk.

Albus replied with smirk as well, but it was dry one ,only lips movement. he could be setisfied *he told himself* at this hint of Gellert's loneliness. He can't admit to himself that he wanted for both of them, to have equal amount of pain. equal a mount of shame. 

As Gellert shone with pride and bitterness that meant at him. 

Gellert was moved, only by the way Albus remembered him to be. He's a legend now. and Albus, he just someone from the past outlived enough to see the actual pervious version of the famous legend.

that amused both of them.

"I believe it must not be that big of a deal to you." Albus said coldly in calmness he suprised himself with. 

Gellert just give him a long stare, apprasing him. ''Sometime i wish i never left you on your own,''the tip side of his lips pull up," you look terrible without me" his eyes shone in amusement. then, pleased laughter come out of him softly. as if he was holding it under his very rips all way long, since he found him here. "i can't believe we met." genuine suprise in his gaze.

"Yeah'' Albus responded calmly " in Paris, then ? dosen't sound as coincidence to me, may i say? " said Albus voice filled with hidden bitterness.

"It just that this day remind me of you" he said simply.

"Really?'' he looked around, at the shops, at the people..any where but the blonde infront of him. and laughed, loud and empty teasted dry on his tough, then faced Gellert again"It is a muggle hoilyday, i thought you are not a fond of their Innovations." said Albus in his fake cold enthusiasm. His coffee get colder with the passing time ; not noticing the only friend who was preparing to leave himon his own. his attention was full now to the mismatched stare and smiling lips of his past friend-or if he dare say his old lover- of this dark lord. he remind himself.

Gellert couldn't cut that, he was enjoying Albus's hungry, pained look. drinking in his new form, and doing the same. at that soft red hair that past his shoulders now. the incredible familiar blue eyes, he always thought this was the most beautiful thing about him. The hateful look Albus was given him sent him *years back*, to unclear momery for boy who had the same hateful stare, same blue eyes, with a the same sharps of the face infront of him now, with darker aurban hair, that nhe usually get whenever he come to the Dumbledore's house. long, long time ago six years or so.

"You used to talk about love, it become something like you in my mind" Gellert explained.

He took his eyes from him determined not to show any weakness that may came with that said, feelings. Not infront of such man who only used it. "Not like you cared about this things, ''

But Gellert saw the bottom lip of his companion tremble once more, he smiled genuinely at him."i cared about you.''

silence followed, between the two.  
Gellert's hand reached for his, Albus almost subconsciously avoided the touch, replacing it on his lap.

"You don't owe me anything, Gellert." Feeling the numbness filled him once more. sound weakness spreads through his veins.

"Perhaps," replied in soft voice ending the conversation. "you still hate me?" he bend slightly forward. trying to catch Albus' blue eyes.

"I don't blame you, you know?" his voice came calm now. moving the spone in the coffee cup. his fists crawled mentioning the topic that hang over his head. his sister.

"It was.." Gellert started.

"If you owe me anything then don't say it ! " Albus cut him. crying.

"It was fateful Albus "Gellert continue "you, yourself knew that , all that time, and before it. that it will eventually happen ."  
Gellert was beyond sure.

"I think it doesn't matter, that is only mine to bear " mummered and circle the coffee between his palms. pain in his chest suffocating him. he wish to go back to the nothingness. he desperately wished that Gellert was hunted by the memory as he was. but at the same time, he wanted to puch Gellert from his own grave.

Gellert staring too far into it. soft smile replace the non-trusting smirk he wore. he ached his head slightly to other side to see albus's full reaction.

Albus of course aware of being watched, but felt numb about it and it stayed that way for a while. he thought that may be Gellert wanted to remember his old friend, to see the new form he become, for Albus, Gellert looked like the many pictures for him in the Newspapers.

"You know" Gellert said with kind look and soft voice "that wasn't what i meant for.''

His heart sink at once.

"I think you should quite working there, it seems that it made you miserable, am i right?" Gellert said looking intently at Albus's side face.

"As if you look much better?,'' he did. Albus face him again."killing the muggle minster?"

glint danced in Gellert's eyes, Albus was keeping up with what he was doing. Why did he will expect less from his companion?

"I think someone has to do that sort of thing in the end?,it is was a way to scare the the magic minstery once and for all'' Gellert shared his view with ease. "and then, it is valentine who is willing to give attention to any of that "

"We wizards'' Albus burst out "...he was a muggle in the end "

''So what ?, just a muggle for the wizards, for the greater good''

"I think i should go" Albus mummred to himself in loud voice. but his body refuse to stand up. not quite believing he was willingly going leave the person he craved so long, that easily.

"I think we should go" Gellert in atempt to corrected him, standing before Albus did. Albus didn't understand what Gellert quite meant. the blonde aim his outstretching hand to Albus, his arm traveled all that small distance between them.

suprise landed open Albus's face, as his breath been held.

He stare at the hand outstretched for him. it made no difference in the feelings that trapped inside of him all those years. he stood, wand in hand pointing it at Gellert's jaw. eyes locked with that mismatched ones.

His hand was shaked as he held his wand. Gellert showed some suprise on his face but made no move, other than smiling again. it is a risk to be take.

Albus let out a wave of breath, lowered his arm. close his eyes once. conjuring his bravity, he opened his eyes again.

he couldn't help the way his eyes travel to the exposed skin of Gellert's neck. and down on the body beneath the fabric. where his form hidden from the world. all Then his eyes rose to meet Gellert's again.

He glance at Gellert's palm still where it was. held up to him. his hand, in this moment, at this point wouldn't change anything once happened before. for the best or, for the worse.

Gellert hold Albus's cold hand in his. Albus thought, as gentleman, it remind him with a Painting he saw once for Romeo & Jullet play. he had some sort of soft side with their story. two people running into each other in attempt to escape their own problems, letting the world burn behind them.

Gellert wrapped his fingers around Albus's, closing this hand to his lips.

"Gellert" his heart was beating in his chest faster all of sound, he was suprise by the bright feeling that walked through his veins by his past lover's touch. He was numb all that years. avoiding whenever this kind of happiness,that he was longing secretily for, nocked his very door.

He refused them, shuting his feelings and buried them. he knew that, that strange, stronge gulit will face him both ways. he thought, every time he choosed the less painful one.

But for now, in this very moment he is so much higher from this kinds of feelings, as if he was in different dimension.

there eyes meet and locked once again. It get easier to keep his eyes on Gellert, by little everytime.

Gellert was smiling, and his smile hurts. he felt as if cold arrow crossed down his rips.

Gellert crossed to him, and tear up the space between them.

he pressed his lips on Albus's jaw, slow and determined. sliding to his neck. Albus was eyes closed from the moment Gellert's breaths on his face.  
Albus is not objecting, which is what pleases Gellert the most. not even the sounds, or the warm mouth of Albus Dumbledore.

Joining in this battlefield, Albus step closer to Gellert. he wanted to held his collar and pull him down. As the crisp air dried his tears. Gellert put arms around his waist and pull him tighter. Albus' face fall on Gellert's shoulder.

With mischief smile on the blonde's lips, they Disapparate.

**


End file.
